


the furthest constellations of our souls

by ohprongs



Series: malec single parent aus [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Human AU, M/M, Malec AU, bakery au (ish), garrobane rises, magnus is a secret space nerd you can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohprongs/pseuds/ohprongs
Summary: or, the 'our kids attend a bakery class together and i think you look pretty tasty' au





	the furthest constellations of our souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceciwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/gifts).



> happy birthday to one of my favourite humans on the planet. i love u [ceci](http://daddariossmile.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> thank u [elle](http://magnusragnor.tumblr.com) for letting me bounce ideas off you and not once telling me to shut the fuck up, even though i know you wanted to.
> 
> title from _science & faith_ by the script

“Did I tell you I’ve got a new partner?” Luke asks, as he pours two steaming cups of tea for both of them. Magnus takes one from him with a smile and a thank you, before shaking his head. 

“You just said Alaric had been promoted,” Magnus tells him.

Luke leans back against the counter, nodding, mug in hand.

“He’s in Vice now,” says Luke, smiling proudly. Magnus sips his tea. “This new woman, Ollie, she’s a pain in my ass.”

Magnus lifts his eyebrows. “Oh?” He can’t help hiding his grin behind his mug.

Luke rolls his eyes. “I  _ can  _ see you smirking at me, you know,” he says idly. “She’s a good cop, but she’s very…in your face.”

Magnus hums, sipping his tea thoughtfully. The noise coming from the front of Fairchild’s Bakery spikes to an excited chatter, a mixture of children’s voices and a few parents, all accompanied by some inoffensive pop music. Jocelyn has been running her Little Cupcakes baking classes ever since Clary was little and wanted to learn how to bake, so Magnus has no worries about leaving Rafael baking out the front with his friends. 

Right now, Magnus is facing Luke, one hip against the counter, ringed fingers wrapped around his mug of tea, in the back room of the bakery. It’s somewhere he’s spent endless time catching up with Luke and Jocelyn. The industrial stainless steel aesthetic can be stark and cold, but Magnus knows the hours of love and devotion that Jocelyn puts into everything she bakes, and the way she’ll hold regular tasting sessions for her loved ones (Luke and Clary always give their stamp of approval on any of her new creations before she sells them).

“Did you and Alaric get along straight away at first?” Magnus asks, after a brief pause. 

Luke huffs. “No,” he says, a smile tugging at his lips. Magnus just arches an eyebrow, also smiling. Luke narrows his eyes. “When did you get so wise?”

Magnus breaks out into a full grin. “Comes with the territory,” he says. “Rafael asked me why our galaxy is called the Milky Way yesterday - I have to have an answer for anything.”

Luke tips his head back and laughs loudly. “Speaking of,” he says, still chuckling, “should we go and see how he’s doing?”

Magnus nods, following Luke out of the room. 

“Just wait till I’m lecturing astrophysics for eight year olds,” Magnus says under his breath, which makes Luke laugh again. Magnus smiles himself, and he’s looking over at the children to find Rafael when he spots a tall man standing behind a dark-haired child and nearly inhales half his mug of tea.

The man has tousled dark brown hair and the most beautiful smile Magnus has seen, possibly ever. He’s crouching a little so he’s at a good height to talk to the child in front of him, pointing out something about what the kid has made, eyes crinkled with happiness. 

Magnus’ knees are slightly weak. Sue him.

Luke just nudges him with his elbow and, when Magnus tears his eyes away from the man at the table, shoots him a knowing look. Magnus pulls a face back at him and Luke laughs.

Jocelyn looks over in their direction when she hears Luke, a smile lighting her face.

“Hey, honey,” she calls. Luke and Magnus walk over to them all, leaving their cups on the side. Luke presses a kiss to Jocelyn’s cheek and Magnus comes to a stop behind Rafael, resting a hand on his shoulder. Magnus looks down at what Rafael’s made and can’t help grinning.

“Do you like it, Dad?” Rafael asks, placing down his final cupcake. He’s lined up eight cupcakes in a row, some slightly bigger than others, each painted to look like the planets of the solar system. Magnus’ favourites are the ones with marble icing on the top, and he presses a kiss to Rafael’s icing-dusted hair. 

“They’re incredible,” he says honestly. “I’m proud of you.”

“I thought you’d like it,” Rafael says, gently sprinkling silver dust over one of the blue-iced cakes (Neptune, Magnus thinks). “You’re always telling me stories about the stars.”

Magnus stares down at his son in wonder; Rafael’s completely unaware of how truly  _ lovely  _ Magnus thinks he is. Sometimes Magnus wants to bundle him in a hug and never let him go, wanting to keep him close forever.

“Woah,” a new voice pipes up. A little boy dressed in blue is peering over at Rafael’s cupcakes, looking awed. “They’re so cool!”

Magnus realises with a jolt that it’s the little boy who was with  _ the man _ , and sure enough he appears in Magnus’ line of vision, looking good enough to eat. Magnus is almost certain the way the man licks his lips as he looks at Magnus is because of the cakes around them, and nothing else, but there’s something twinkling in his eyes and he doesn’t look away.

“I’m Magnus,” Magnus manages to say, “and this is my son, Rafael.”

Rafael waves a distracted hand in the man’s direction, tongue peeping out as he paints an intricate swirling design on top of one of the cupcakes in the line.

“Alec,” the man says, and good God, his  _ voice  _ -

“This is Max,” Alec says, ruffling Max’s hair. Max grins up at Magnus, his front two teeth missing, making an adorable picture.

“I like the Jupiter one best,” Max tells Rafael, pointing at the marble iced cupcake. A moment later, with a slightly shy smile, he asks, “Do you wanna see my cakes?”

Rafael nods eagerly, dropping his brush with a clatter. Max leads him over to his table, passing the couple of children who were working in between them, to look at the cupcake designs. There are four of them arranged together in little orange cases, with piped green icing on top. 

“They’re cactuses,” Max tells him excitedly. 

“I love them,” Rafael says, moving away from his spot to get closer to Max’s side of the table.

Magnus shares a glance with Alec, who’s smiling at Max and Rafael. 

“They’re getting along well,” Magnus comments, gesturing to the pair. 

Alec nods, smiling. “Maybe we should arrange a play date at some point,” he suggests. “I was hoping Max would make some friends here - it’s the first time he’s been.”

Magnus nods towards Jocelyn. “Raf’s not been coming for long either, but I’ve known Jocelyn and Luke a long time,” he explains. “I actually used to babysit for their daughter sometimes, when I was in college.”

Alec cocks his head. “Clary?”

Magnus nods. “You’ve met?” he asks.

“She’s dating my sister,” Alec says with a shrug, a smile on his face.

“Small world,” muses Magnus, looking Alec up and down. “So: a play date?” 

Alec nods. “I can, uh, give you my number if you want,” he offers, cheeks tinged the slightest bit of pink. “We can arrange something later.” 

Magnus smiles. He hadn’t planned on getting any cute guys’ numbers today, but who is he to decline? Especially one as sweet as Alec.

“That sounds perfect,” he says, still smiling. The way Alec is looking at him makes something spark in his chest, hope burning bright. He slides his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and hands it to Alec. “And who knows?” Magnus adds, fiddling with his ear cuff as Alec’s fingers fly across the phone screen. “Maybe after the two of us can sort out a real date.”

Magnus is mostly joking, a bit of harmless flirting, but to his surprise, Alec lets his gaze linger lazily over Magnus as he grins.

“I’m looking forward to it already,” Alec responds, and Magnus honestly can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @[lightwoodlesbians](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
